This is War
by xXxBLASTxXx
Summary: A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war. Stories left to be untold. Secrets that will be reveled. Lies that were once true. Rumors to be found out real. This. Is. War.
1. Chapter 1

This Is War.

She was smiling. Something you rarely do in these times. Everything was up to them. It's the moment, the fight between good and evil, light and darkness. Everyone was hoping to see the light. To win the fight. This is War.

There's a vulture just lurking, waiting for us to die. And when our time comes. It's there to attack. We never know when our time is. But one thing everyone should know is that they should spend every day like it's their last one.

And that's what she did. Every second, every minute spent like it was her last one. She was living in the moment doing everything, trying everything before her time was up.

Maybe that was the problem? Maybe she was just so full of life. Not caring that there was a mad man out to get people. Not paying much attention of the pureblood crap nor if the muggleborn kids where a bit different. Everyone was one and the same in her world.

She had no problem with anyone. Hell the whole school adored that girl. The slytherins were probably really glad to have someone they could trust. She was kind of their shrink. And the only bad thing was.. She was ruining his plans. She was in the way of him killing every muggleborn. Killing every half-blood. She was in the way. And the only thing that could be done was to eliminate her. Like she never excited at all. It was the biggest tragedy that could of ever happened. They lost a daughter, a sister, a friend and a girlfriend. She was the thing that was holding them together and when she was gone. It all went to hell. The peace that was once there was gone. The smiles greeting people in to the common room was replaced with the smears of the girls. And now.. He was about to find out about her. The girl we all could spend hours talking with. The girl that would light up everyone's life. His aunt. Jaxxlyn Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

(Before)

"No Sirius! AHH stop it!" she screamed while laughing. The marauders were watching the two of them. Like usually she was in his arms. He was holding her tightly caring her over to the lake. "Please, pleease Sirius!" But without even listening to the girl in his arms he dropped her in.

"You bleeping bastard!" she shouted at him once she got out. Her clothes were drenched, you could see through her white shirt. Thank god she had a rope. She marched up to Sirius and slapped him. Hard. "What was that for?!" he cried. She glared at him and hit him once again, turning and walking back to the castle. "Mate I swear one day she'll be the death of me" he whispered to James Potter. Who got a nasty expression on his face after that comment. "Padfoot watch it! That's my sister you're talking about!" He hit Sirius on his arm and they all started laughing and joking around like always.

(After)

A lot has changed in the last years. The once 4 marauders were 3. One was a werewolf, social outcast. While the second was a prisoner wrongly charged for something he didn't do. While the third was so called dead. Our forth marauder was gone, murdered the same night as his wife for protecting their child. A lot has changed. The deatheaters were always lurking around waiting for a chance to hit them. A war was going on. A second war. Everyone was looking for a weapon someone that could save them. But unfortunately they didn't look hard enough. Thorough everything that has happened everyone forgot about the single person that could bring the good from the worst of people. But that person is gone. Dead they believe. Sad thing. She's not dead not even a little bit. But the worst part is. She was lost. Lost in her dreams. Been put away from everything that's happened by the headmaster. Who believed that it would be for the better. What he didn't realise was that she was going to wake up, and when she does that well let's hope it goes as planed.

(Before)

"Jaxx! Hey wait up!" She turned around looking for the person that screamed after her. The black curls hang loosely in a bun on top of the screaming girls head. With a heart shaped face and big grey eyes. "Hello Bella, what's wrong?" she smiled at her best friend Bellatrix Black. "I just couldn't deal with Rabastan. He annoys me, always planning our wedding. A wedding I'm still not agreeing to." She snarled, always the negative girl, hating that she didn't have a say in anything in her own life. "Bella just give him a chance maybe you'll turn out to like him?" Jaxxlyn Potter was always there for her friends trying to get them to see the good in everyone. To get to know them before judging. Bella sighed. "But I already know that we're not right for each other he's a power hungry idiot with no self-control!" and so she began to complain about dear old Rabastan Lestrange. "I know but sometimes you'll just have to do what's expected of you. Honey what if it'll turn out for the best? What if he changes and you'll learn to love him? You never know. Or rather you have someone else?" she winked at her best friend. Already knowing who her best friend had her sights on. Bellatrix pushed her and blushed "Shut it Jaxx"

(After)

It was dark.

Only thing you could see was darkness. In the middle of the room laid a coffin. A coffin made of glass. With a woman in it that's been locked in there for 15 years. And that woman had so many secrets. Secrets that you'd be amazed by. The things she knew but never told anyone. How everyone really feels about things. How many things you regret in your life. And she held them all. Somewhere locked in her mind so deep that not even the greatest wizard of them all could find. Her breathing quickened. A person was going in to the room she laid in. He was looking at her with a thoughtful look. Wondering how long time it would take for her to wake up. He pointed his wand at her and whispered a spell. When the sparks left his wand and in to her body he prayed to Merlin that she would wake up and put them out of their misery. "Wake up Jaxxlyn, we need you."

She was so pale. Years without sun had made her look as white as a ghost. Her once so red and plump lips were now pink and had sunken. And her body looked so fragile from what it used to be like. Her raven black hair still unruly as ever. Little by little she was staring to wake up. **Where the fuck am I?** She thought. Her eyes were starting to open. Those big grey blue eyes looking vividly around. Looking at everything that was surrounding her. Seeing machines. She tried to move. Realizing that she couldn't but still tried with all her might. Somehow she just knew that someone was watching her. Her eyes searched for that person and when her eyes saw him. He smiled. Looking directly in to her eyes. "Hello Ms Potter nice to see you awake."


End file.
